The present invention relates to a supply arrangement for supplying several treatment liquids to a wet treatment device for photographic material.
More particularly it relates to such a supply arrangement which is used for a wet treatment device having a plurality of treatment tanks or chambers through which the material is to be transported, wherein the tanks or chambers are filled through associated connection pipes or openings, and a discharge is provided for the treatment liquid. In such devices supply containers can be connected with the connection pipes or openings.
Wet treatment devices of the above mentioned general type are known. Some of such devices are disclosed for example in the German documents DE-AS No. 2,143,158 and DE-GMS No. 8,620,048. In many instances the quantity of the material to be developed is so great that the canister-like supply containers must be exchanged very frequently. As a result, a great number of supply containers has to be stored on the one hand, and an excessive labor of the operational personnel is required on the other hand.